Una nueva vida
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Se acerca el cumpleaños de Booth y Brennan le da la opción de regalarle cualquier cosa que le pida. Se sitúa después de "The change in the game".
1. Chapter 1

****Este es el primer fic que subo aquí y me ha costado Dios y ayuda postearlo. Se desarrolla justo después del final de la sexta temporada y es mi forma de contar lo que, bajo mi punto de vista, tendría que pasar después de la última escena de _**"The Change in the Game". **_****Por supuesto, no tengo intención de lucrarme con esto. Bones no me pertenece (es de Hart, SN y Fox) y esto no es más que una forma de entretenerme e intentar entretener al que lo lea.****

**Prólogo:**

Quedaban dos días para su cumpleaños y sabía que todos los del laboratorio tramaban algo. Lo notaba en que huían de él o le sonreían de forma extraña. Todos menos Bones, que le pidió hace una semana que pensara lo que quería y se lo dijera para comprárselo. Booth no sabía qué le hacía pensar a su compañera que lo que quería era material, pero no le gustaba que le preguntase. Quería que por una vez pensara y encontrara algo por sí misma. No era tan difícil.

**Capítulo 1**

Era casi la hora de comer cuando decidió ir a buscarla al laboratorio. A pesar de que ella le había dejado claro que las mujeres embarazadas no tenían que comer por dos y que [i]_eso no eran más que tópicos sin fundamento_[/i], se había propuesto que hiciera las cinco comidas recomendadas al día y no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse. Sabía perfectamente que Bones era capaz de abstraerse en su trabajo sin notar que su estómago le pedía alimento y sin percatarse del cansancio que acusaba, cada vez más, conforme iba avanzando el embarazo.

Pasó la tarjeta por el detector y saludó a Ángela, que le informó de que Brennan se encontraba en el limbo rodeada de huesos, cosa nada extraña. Comenzó a andar hacia allí mientras saludaba a Cam y a Hodgins, que se cruzaron con él por el pasillo.

Entró el limbo y allí la vio, de pie en una esquina de la mesa examinando un cráneo con toda su atención puesta en él. Se acercó lentamente sin intención de asustarla y observó cómo, en un momento dado, acariciaba su tripa con la mano que tenía libre. Sonrió.

Booth: Hora de comer, Bones. –Ella dio un respingo-

Brennan: Oh, Booth, eras tú. No tengo hambre. –Su compañero la miró con seriedad- Vale, tenía que intentarlo. –Murmuró mientras se quitaba la bata y los guantes-

Comenzaron a andar en silencio hacia la salida del instituto.

Brennan: Espero que hayas pensado en tu regalo…

Booth: Lo he hecho.

Brennan: ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

Booth: ¿De verdad vas a regalarme lo que yo quiera? –Preguntó con una picardía que Brennan no captó-

Brennan: Um… eso dije, sí. –Booth sonrió- Siempre que no sea algo que no exista.

Booth: ¿Cómo un unicornio?

Brennan: Exacto.

Booth: Tranquila, es algo muy fácil y barato.

Brennan: Te dije que no te preocuparas por el dinero, tengo de sobra.

Booth: Lo sé Bones, no hace falta que lo restriegues.

Pidieron la comida y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. No se entretuvieron mucho aunque Brennan parecía intrigada por lo que fuera a pedirle y él aún tenía intención de hacerla esperar un poco más.

Booth: ¿Te dejo en el laboratorio o en tu casa?

Brennan: Si me dices lo que quieres, me voy a casa y descanso hasta mañana. –El agente volvió a sonreír. Era demasiado tentador-

Ambos se subieron al coche y Booth condujo sin mediar palabra. Tenía muy claro lo que iba a pedirle pero también estaba seguro de que Brennan iba a gritarle, a reírse de él o incluso a pegarle. Si normalmente haría una de esas cosas, ahora con los hormonas revolucionadas, podría incluso optar por las tres. Aún así se dirijo a su casa.

Booth: Pues ya estamos aquí… -Brennan le miró inquisitiva- Hasta mañana, Bones.

Brennan: Hicimos un trato. –Booth resopló- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Booth: Quiero que te vengas a casa el resto del embarazo. –Soltó sin más, sin anestesia-

Cerró los ojos y se tensó, esperando una reacción que no llegaba. Ni gritos, ni ironías, ni golpes. Volvió a abrirlos lentamente y vio la limpia mirada de su compañera clavada en la suya.

Brennan: Ven a mi casa esta noche. –Él no la entendió, sabía que iba a ir de todas formas para obligarla a cenar- Si voy a ir a tu casa, necesitaré llevar algo de ropa y objetos personales, ¿no? –Le aclaró sin necesidad de que preguntara nada- No voy a dormir todas las noches con un pijama tuyo… -Booth sonrió-

Booth: Bueno, no sería la primera vez… -Bromeó, llevándose un codazo amistoso-

Brennan: Sabes perfectamente que dormir, lo que se dice dormir… -Le siguió el juego mientras se miraba la tripa-

El agente sintió la imperante necesidad de dirigir su mano hasta allí y acariciarla, pero se contuvo y la apretó más a la palanca de marchas.

Brennan: Hasta luego, Booth. –Concluyó sin más, bajándose del coche-

Booth: Hasta después, Bones. –Susurró cuando ella ya no podía oírle-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Booth: Hoy puedes llevarte un pijama, ropa para mañana y un neceser con tus cosas de aseo. –Murmuraba detrás de ella mientras observaba cómo iba metiendo cosas en una caja-

Brennan: ¿Y si me entran ganas de leer? –Cogió un libro de la estantería y lo introdujo en la caja- ¿En tu casa hace frío? Voy a meter un pijama de invierno por si acaso… -Él resopló-

Booth: Bones… -Brennan seguía a lo suyo- Bones… -Dijo de nuevo sin lograr captar su atención- Temperance, para. –Dijo por último, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la antropóloga, que se detuvo al instante-

Brennan: Me has llamado Temperance. –Comentó dándose la vuelta para mirarle-

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Booth hasta que lo hizo. Le tenía pegado a su cuerpo e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, chocándose con el escritorio. Booth sonrió ante su reacción, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Booth: Sí. No había manera de que me escucharas. ¿Por qué? –Preguntó travieso, sin atreverse a romper la pequeña distancia que ella había impuesto-

Brennan: No vuelvas a hacerlo. –Murmuró en un tono tan bajo que a Booth le costó entenderlo-

Booth: Prometo que no lo haré si dejas de ponerte histérica. Aunque te quedes en mi casa podemos venir cuando quieras a buscar cosas, no vas a precintar el piso, Bones. –Ella sonrió al escuchar el mote de nuevo-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aunque a Booth no le hacía falta que hablara para notar que estaba a la espera de su próximo movimiento para reaccionar. Ella era así. Capaz de saber la edad de una persona simplemente mirando su mandíbula, pero completamente incapaz de adelantarse en una situación como esa. Él sabía que aparte de eso, por su cabeza pasaban muchas otras cosas en ese momento, pero decidió dejar de pensar para actuar y permitirle a ella hacer lo mismo. Lentamente fue bajando la mirada, recorriendo su cuerpo con ella. Prefería hacerlo así que tener sus ojos inexpertos clavados en los suyos. Alzó la mano despacio, dándose cuenta de que temblaba. Rozó la tela de su camiseta tan suave que ella no llegó a sentirlo.

Brennan: Booth… -Susurró en un intento de cortar la situación-

Él retiró la mano de la misma forma, con extremada calma. Y antes de que pudiera apartarla del todo, ella le agarró, deteniéndole. Booth volvió a alzar la cabeza y vio por primera vez la seguridad con la que ella le miraba. Sonrió levemente y Brennan le imitó. Si no fuera porque notaba la presión de sus dedos, pensaría que estaba soñando.

Brennan: Aún no se nota mucho… -Comentó con un hilo de voz prácticamente imperceptible-

Booth: Lo entiendo. Perdona. –Murmuró en el mismo tono-

Lo había intentado. Dios sabe que lo había hecho. Y no se arrepentía de ello. No debió tardar tanto en decidirse. Eso le había dado tiempo a apartarle, táctica que había perfeccionado con el tiempo. Aún así no se explicaba por qué continuaba sujetándole, ahora era él el que no sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Brennan comenzó a guiar su mano hacia a ella, retomando el camino que había recorrido él antes, pero con más serenidad. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que era eso lo que Booth necesitaba. Y por algo aún menos comprensible, sabía que ella también. La acomodó en su tripa y observó cómo Booth bajaba la mirada hacia allí con incredulidad. Sonrió levemente.

Booth: Esto… lo hemos hecho nosotros. –Comentó más para sí mismo que para ella-

Brennan: Bueno, en realidad es producto de un proceso llamado singamia… -Él la miró con seriedad- Fecundación, para que lo entiendas. Por el cual dos gametos se juntan para… -Booth movió la mano sobre su tripa intentando que se callara- Sí, lo hemos hecho nosotros. –Concedió finalmente, haciéndole sonreír-

Booth: Sabes que tenemos que hablar de todo esto, ¿no? –Ella asintió levemente, aún con su mano sobre la del agente-

Brennan: Pronto se me empezará a notar…

Booth: Ya se te nota un poquito… -Comentó ilusionado-

Brennan: Quiero decir que pronto será evidente y no habrá forma de ocultarlo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Brennan dejó de agarrarle y él sintió que era el momento de romper el contacto-

Booth: De momento irnos a mi casa, cenar, descansar, y mañana lo hablaremos mientras desayunamos, ¿vale?

Brennan: De acuerdo. –Contestó sin pensárselo dos veces- Pero antes de acostarme me daré una ducha. Puedo, ¿no? –Booth volvió a sonreír-

Booth: Te prepararé un baño.

Tuvo ganas de replicarle. De decirle que no hacía falta, que aún era capaz de agacharse a poner un tapón y darle a la llave del agua, pero solo asintió. En el momento en que quisiera hacer que no fuese más a trabajar, ya tendría tiempo de discutir con él, pero por el momento no veía que estuviese siendo exagerado.

Brennan: Está bien.

Booth: Pensaba que me había pasado… -Murmuró mientras cogía la caja y se dirigía a la puerta-

Brennan: Me vendrá bien el baño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí va el tercero. Realmente solo tengo 4 y la mitad del 5º escrito, así que creo que estoy subiendo demasiado a lo loco, pero bueno, si estoy algunos días sin subir me perdonarán, ¿no? Que tengo las ideas claras pero a veces mis musas se van de farra. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando se despertó, Booth ya no estaba a su lado. Por la claridad que entraba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era de día y seguramente llegaría tarde al laboratorio. Normalmente no tenía hora de entrada, pero siempre llegaba a las 9. Se incorporó aún cubierta por el edredón y miró el otro lado de la cama, revuelto.

Booth: Buenos días, dormilona. –Dijo desde la puerta-

Brennan: Booth, ¿qué hora es? –Preguntó levantándose y poniéndose las zapatillas-

Booth: Espera, no te levantes. –Brennan le miró y se percató de lo que llevaba en las manos- Pensé que como ya llegabas tarde no te importaría que te preparara el desayuno… -esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas-

Sin rechistar, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Booth se acomodó a su lado y colocó la bandeja entre los dos.

Brennan: ¿Tú no comes?

Booth: Ya he desayunado, son las 9:30. –Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche y él sonrió- Intenté despertarte a las 8:30 y no hubo forma. –Se disculpó-

Brennan: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Cambió de tema mientras mordía una tostada-

Booth: He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que digas que fue por inseminación.

Brennan: ¿Qué? –Preguntó con incredulidad-

Booth: Mira, sé que seguramente no es la mejor idea del mundo. –Ella negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón- Pero piénsalo un poco, Bones. –Dejó de hablar unos segundos, como si le costara decirlo- Si decimos abiertamente lo que pasó, aparte de que Sweets querrá que le contemos con todo detalle cómo se engendra un niño… -Brennan sonrió- El FBI nos separará. ¿Quieres que nos separen?

Brennan: Sabes que solo trabajaría contigo. –Dijo sin más. Él le devolvió la sonrisa-

Booth: Pues es lo que pasará si decimos la verdad. –Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo-

Brennan siguió desayunando mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras de hacer lo que le estaba proponiendo. Booth no quería presionarla, así que se mantuvo callado a su lado hasta que terminó de comer. Y de pensar.

Brennan: No es buena idea. –Comentó levantándose y llevando los restos del desayuno a la cocina. Él la siguió-

Booth: ¿Pero por qué? ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –Ella dejó la bandeja en el fregadero y se giró para mirarle-

Brennan: No puedo hacerte eso.

Booth la miró con desconcierto y a ella le pareció que no la había entendido, así que se vio en la obligación de explicarse.

Brennan: Tú eres el padre de este bebé.

Booth: -Tragó saliva- Por inseminación seguiré siendo el padre.

Brennan: Te duele hasta decirlo, Booth. –El sonrió levemente-

Booth: ¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que ve más allá de las palabras?

Brennan: No voy a mentir. Tú y yo nos acostamos y me quedé embarazada. No hay ninguna explicación más cierta y sencilla que esa.

Booth: Quiero seguir trabajando contigo, Bones. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –Ella se acercó más a él-

Apoyó la mano en su pecho sin dudar, Booth colocó la suya encima. Se miraron a los ojos.

Brennan: Si Sweets verdaderamente nos tiene algo de aprecio, nos ayudará. –Booth resopló- Y si no… -Vaciló un instante que él aprovechó-

Booth: ¿Y si no? –La instó a seguir-

Brennan: Ya no estaremos rompiendo ninguna regla.

Él apretó su mano con cariño y con la otra le colocó un mechón de pelo que caía con rebeldía sobre su rostro. Brennan no esperaba ese pequeño contacto y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante él.

Brennan: Tengo que irme, Booth. Llego con dos horas y media de retraso y Cam debe estar buscándome. –El agente sonrió. No estaba muy seguro de ello- Voy a vestirme.

Aprovechó que se metía en el baño a prepararse para recoger la habitación y la cocina.

Brennan: No tienes que hacerlo todo tú. –Oyó a su espalda mientras fregaba-

Booth: Bueno, solo hoy. –Ella le sonrió- ¿Quieres que te acerque al laboratorio?

Brennan: No te preocupes, me cojo un taxi. –Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y él la rodeó con un brazo intentando no mojarla-

Booth: No trabajes mucho que no van a pagarte más.

Llegó al laboratorio y fue directamente a su despacho con la esperanza de que nadie la parara por el camino para interrogarla. Consiguió entrar sin cruzarse con nadie, se sentó y encendió el ordenador.

Ángela: Ya era hora. –Brennan dio un respingo en su silla- Oh, no quería asustarte. Es solo que no llegabas y te he llamado a casa y no lo cogías… Estaba preocupada. –Dijo la artista mientras se acercaba a ella-

Brennan: Bueno, es que he tenido que hacer unas cosas y… ¿Por qué no me llamaste al móvil? –Preguntó para desviar un poco la atención de su amiga-

Ángela: Lo hice, pero estaba apagado. –La antropóloga le dedicó una mirada de confusión que Ángela no supo entender-

Brennan cogió su bolso de encima de la mesa y sacó el móvil. Apagado. Booth. Le mataría al llegar a casa. A casa. Con Booth. Sonaba tan extraño… Lo encendió, puso su contraseña y vio las 4 llamadas perdidas de su amiga y un mensaje. Lo abrió. Era de él.

"_Por mucho que lo intentes, a Ángela no la vas a poder engañar. Cuéntaselo y recuerda que te paso a recoger para comer"._

Ángela: Bren, ¿me escuchas? –Preguntó paseando una mano por delante de su cara para captar su atención-

Brennan: ¿Eh? Sí, claro. –Dejó el móvil y la miró- ¿Cuatro llamadas? Te he dicho muchas veces que sé cuidarme sola. No sé por qué te alarmas innecesariamente. Tienes un hijo y debes preocuparte de él.

Ángela: Cielo, ¿me vas a contar ya qué te pasa o tengo que interrogarte?

Brennan: Creo que es mejor que te sientes. –Su amiga tomó asiento frente a ella- Sabes cómo soy y que no doy rodeos para contar las cosas, así que prepárate para escucharlo.

Ángel: ¿Escuchar el qué? –Preguntó sin entender nada-

Brennan: ¿Recuerdas la noche que diste a luz? –Ángela sonrió levemente-

Ángela: Me dolió lo suficiente como para recordarla toda la vida, cielo.

Brennan: Pues ese mismo día por la mañana, me enteré de que estoy embarazada.

Ángela abrió exageradamente la boca y luego colocó una de sus manos encima. Soltó un pequeño grito y después convulsionó unos segundos. Brennan le cogió una mano.

Brennan: ¿Te está dando un ataque epiléptico? –Preguntó con total seriedad-

Ángela: ¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? –Exhaló aire y puso los ojos en blanco- Espera, ¿qué?

Brennan: Eso he dicho. –Su amiga se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a andar por la habitación- No creo que sea tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que tuve sexo con Booth hace un mes.

Ángela: ¿Pero cómo puedes contarlo así? –Preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal- Cariño, ¿te das cuenta de lo que pasa? –Brennan no contestó- Vas a tener un hijo. Un hijo con Booth. Ya sabes, Booth, ese que lleva años enamorado de ti y del que estás enamorada.  
>Brennan: El amor no es más que… -Ángela chistó-<p>

Ángela: No me vengas con tu ciencia otra vez. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la ciencia! Booth querrá ser el padre a todos los niveles y querrá cuidarte y que estés con él. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Brennan: Aunque no entiendo de qué niveles hablas, Booth es el padre y como tal figurará cuando nazca el bebé.

Ángela: ¿Figurará? ¿Estamos hablando de vuestro hijo o de la declaración de la renta?

Ángela sabía que no debía hablarle así. Las indirectas no eran algo que Brennan llevase bien y ya se había acostumbrado a explicárselo todo de forma que ella pudiera entenderlo. Pero nunca se había planteado una conversación como esa y estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de traducir sus palabras a un idioma entendible por su amiga.

Brennan: Estoy viviendo en casa de Booth. –Dijo después de un incómodo silencio. La artista no fue capaz de responder- Me lo ha pedido como regalo de cumpleaños y como yo le había dicho que podía elegir lo que quisiera… -Ángela sonrió. El mismo Booth de siempre-

Ángela: ¿Ha pasado algo más? Quiero decir… ¿Os besáis? ¿Sois una pareja normal? ¿Qué sois? –Preguntó más calmada esta vez-

Brennan: No nos hemos vuelto a besar. –Murmuró agachando la cabeza-

Ángela: Pero no porque tú no quieras… -Interpretó su gesto y observó cómo cerraba los ojos-

Brennan: Él no ha intentado nada. –Explicó, mirándola de nuevo- Me trata muy bien y está pendiente de mí, pero…

Ángela: Pero no como una pareja. –Brennan asintió- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado arrepintiéndote de no haberle dado una oportunidad cuando te la pidió?

No le contestó. Le había quedado todo perfectamente claro.

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, se agradecen un montón, en serio! Caris_Bennet, la verdad es que siempre había escrito de esta forma, pero tienes razón en que puede quedar más fluido si no lo hago. El caso es que este ya lo tenía escrito, pero lo nuevo lo estoy escribiendo siguiendo tu consejo. Espero que este también les guste.**

**Capítulo 4**

Booth: ¿Lista para ir a comer? –Preguntó irrumpiendo en su despacho sin llamar y cogiéndola desprevenida-

Estaba sentada en su silla, girada hacia la pared y con los pies descalzos apoyados en un taburete. No dijo nada, pero giró la cabeza hacia él, dejándole ver su cara.

Booth: ¿Qué te pasa?

Brennan: Náuseas típicas del embarazo. –Booth la miró con ternura- Pero he tenido tiempo para pensar qué dirías tú y no es del todo malo…

Booth: ¿Qué diría yo? –Cuestionó con curiosidad-

Brennan: Que así no me pasaré el día entero trabajando. –El agente sonrió levemente-

Booth: ¿Cuánto llevas así?

Brennan: Llevo una hora aquí sentada y Ángela viene cada dos por tres a traerme agua y a ver cómo estoy.

Booth: Sí que debes estar mal… -Susurró acercándose a ella-

Cogió sus piernas con cuidado y se sentó en el taburete, colocándolas sobre él. Sin que Brennan tuviera tiempo a nada, comenzó a masajearlas suavemente pero con consistencia, intentando que se relajara. La antropóloga no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y acomodarse más en la silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a apoyándola en el respaldo. Booth siguió con el masaje y sonrió por su reacción. La oyó suspirar justo cuando apretó su talón y se entretuvo en esa zona más tiempo del necesario. Vio a Ángela acercarse a la puerta con un vaso de agua y le hizo gestos para que lo dejara sobre la mesa sin hacer ruido. La artista asintió levemente y obedeció sin poner ninguna pega. Booth le guiñó un ojo y ella se marchó con una sonrisa.

Booth: ¿Mejor? –Preguntó cuando sintió que era necesario romper el momento-

Brennan: Mucho. –Contestó abriendo los ojos- ¿Ha estado Ángela aquí? –Booth recogió los zapatos del suelo y se los puso sin responderle-

Booth: Vamos a comer, Bones.

Llegaron al Dinner hablando de un caso en el que Booth estaba ayudando. Brennan insistía en echarle una mano pero él no pensaba dejarla inmiscuirse en un caso de violación y asesinato a sangre fría.

Booth: Este no es tu trabajo. Déjamelo a mí. –Sentenció cuando observó a la camarera acercarse para tomarles nota-

Pidieron la comida y Booth se tranquilizó. Con suerte tendría tanta hambre que se habría olvidado de la conversación anterior. La camarera les acercó las bebidas.

Brennan: Hace seis años tampoco era mi trabajo lo que hago contigo. –Dijo sin más mientras daba un trago a su vaso de agua-

Booth: En el limbo hay demasiada gente por identificar y si no estás tú, ¿quién lo hará?

Brennan: Vamos Booth… Siempre eres tú el que me dice que da igual cuándo lo haga, que están muertos.

Booth: Bueno, hoy me siento mejor persona… Igual algunos tienen familiares vivos o algo así. –Brennan le miró con suspicacia- Por cierto, ¿qué te parece si mañana invitamos a todos a cenar a casa?

Brennan: ¿No es demasiado pronto para contarles lo del embarazo? –Booth sonrió-

Booth: Mañana es mi cumpleaños, Bones.

Brennan: Ah, claro. Vale, como quieras. –Vaciló con nerviosismo- ¿Vendrá Parker? –Él asintió con la cabeza- Sí, me parece bien. Además Booth, es tu casa y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Booth: Yo te invité a vivir en ella y por tanto tienes todo el derecho a tomar decisiones. Así que de momento me vas a acompañar al supermercado y me ayudarás a cocinar.

Brennan: Oh, no Booth. Tu regalo de cumpleaños ya lo estoy cumpliendo con creces. Te acompaño si quieres pero mientras tú cocinas yo pienso estar tirada en el sofá.

Booth: ¿Viendo la televisión? –Bromeó-

Brennan: Leyendo un libro. –Respondió sin captar el chiste-

Por supuesto, no había olvidado su cumpleaños. Simplemente no recordaba que quedara tan poco tiempo.

Pagaron y se dirigieron al supermercado en el coche del agente. Brennan se encargó de las bebidas a pesar de que no podría tomar alcohol y Booth fue a por la carne y los ingredientes para la cena que había propuesto durante el trayecto. Por lo visto llevaba días apeteciéndole rosbif y aunque ella se había reído, él sí creía eso de que a las embarazadas había que satisfacerles todos los antojos. "O el niño nos saldrá con cara de rosbif", había dicho la antropóloga entre risas. Pasó por el pasillo de los cumpleaños y demás celebraciones sin ninguna intención de comprar velas y después vio las tartas en la nevera. Demasiado mayor para esas cosas.

Metieron todo en el maletero y Booth la llevó de nuevo al Jeffersonian. Poco a poco estaba logrando que bajase el ritmo, pero aún estaba a años luz de lo que quería en realidad. Sabía que si le pedía que dejara de trabajar se enfadaría, y él tampoco tenía intención de que lo abandonara del todo. Seguramente, Brennan se sentiría inútil sin poder ayudar en el laboratorio y aunque pareciera una tontería, él quería demostrarle que existía una vida más allá de la antropología forense y la ciencia. Solo le faltaba pensar el cómo.

Se despidió de ella pidiéndole que no trabajase demasiado y que avisase a sus compañeros de la cena. Luego se dirigió a su casa a dejar lo que habían comprado y regresó al trabajo. Por la noche volvería a por Brennan e irían a buscar a Parker a casa de Rebecca. Iba a ser complicado explicarle a su hijo por qué Temperance estaba viviendo en su casa, pero quería hacerlo antes de que se enterara de otra forma y le sentara mal que no se lo hubiese explicado.

Ángela: ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo? –Preguntó sentándose a su lado en el sillón de su despacho-

Brennan: Bien, creo. Las náuseas son peores por la mañana. –Ángela asintió levemente- Booth va a preparar una cena por su cumpleaños mañana. Me ha dicho que os avise pero…

Ángela: Tranquila, yo me encargo de hablar con Cam y los chicos. –Acabó por ella-

Brennan: Invita también a Sweets, creo que Booth es reacio a decírselo él mismo.

Ángela: Está bien, le llamaré por teléfono.

Brennan: ¿Crees que lo descubrirán? –Preguntó señalándose la tripa, que comenzaba a parecer más abultada-

Ángela: Si Booth te va a mirar durante la cena como lo hacía esta mañana mientras te daba el masaje… -Ella la miró frunciendo el ceño y su amiga supo enseguida lo que quería decir- Ya… mucho mirar y poco tocar, ¿no? –Brennan chistó algo molesta-

Brennan: Tampoco he dicho que quiera que me toque. –Ángela sonrió-

Ángela: Vamos cielo… estás deseando que te bese. Lo único que puedes pensar es que os acostasteis, te quedaste embarazada y desde entonces te trata como a una reina pero no intenta…  
>Brennan: ¿Propasarse?<p>

Ángela: ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan puritana? –La antropóloga sonrió-

Brennan: ¿Cómo era eso? Ah sí… dos que duermen en un mismo colchón… -Su amiga abrió la boca exageradamente- Sí Ángela, dormimos juntos. Nos parece una tontería cuando ya nos hemos acostado.

Ángela: ¿Pero por qué no te aprovechas?

Brennan: ¿Qué? –Realmente no la había entendido-

Ángela: La típica maniobra de hacerte la dormida y… palpar. –Continuó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

Brennan: Oh, me parece demasiado miserable por mi parte.

Ángela: Cariño… Él también lo está deseando. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Hodgins entrara en el despacho con Michael en brazos-

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradezco de nuevo los comentarios, que me alegran el día! Aprovecho para decir que este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo normal porque en él está lo que quería contar y no hay más… y alargar por alargar lo único que conseguiría sería cagarla. Aquí lo dejo, espero que les guste y atentos que en los siguientes empieza lo jugoso :)**

**Por cierto, lo subí hace cinco minutos y lo borré para editar un par de cosas que quedaban raras. Siento las molestias!**

**Capítulo 5**

Booth: Entonces, ¿tú qué crees? –Le preguntó mientras le abría la puerta del coche-

Brennan: Que Parker es un niño muy listo. –Respondió cuando le tuvo sentado al lado-

Booth le sonrió. Realmente lo era. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto les viera y se diera cuenta de que Brennan vivía en su casa, empezaría a hacer preguntas. Y también sabía que ella nunca mentía. ¿Pero qué le diría? No estaban juntos. Es decir, lo estaban, sí. Pero no como una pareja normal. No aún. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que ella estaba lista.

Condujo en silencio hacia casa de Rebecca. Brennan encendió la radio. Aunque no la molestaba esa paz, le apetecía escuchar algo que no fuese su conciencia reprochándole que no estuviera haciendo las cosas bien. Ángela tenía razón, ella quería más. Quería que Booth fuera el de siempre, pero no se sentía con derecho a pedírselo. Él ya le había dejado claro lo que sentía una vez, con el consiguiente rechazo por su parte. Ella también se había llevado uno aquella noche después de que Booth volviera a salvarle la vida. Se habían hecho daño. Mucho. Y las conclusiones eran claras. No quería empezar nada con él por miedo a que algún día acabara y no pudieran volver a estar como antes. Miedo a no confiar de nuevo en nadie. Al dolor. Pero ya estaba sufriendo. Y por partida doble. Porque no le tenía. Al menos no como quería.

Booth: Voy a por Parker, ¿quieres venir? –Negó con la cabeza-

No sabía lo que le había preguntado. Ni siquiera tenía claro que hubiese sido una pregunta. Pero solo pudo decirle que no.

Booth volvió al coche con el niño, que sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio a través del cristal.

Brennan: Hola Parker. –Dijo mientras su padre le abrochaba el cinturón-

Parker: ¡Hola Temperance! –Exclamó él con entusiasmo-

El agente puso el coche en marcha y antes de arrancar miró a Brennan, que le sonrió levemente. Y luego a Parker por el retrovisor, que se despedía de su madre con la mano.

Booth: ¿Qué, campeón? ¿Te apetece una pizza en el parque? –Preguntó cuando ya llevaban un rato de camino-

Parker: ¡Claro! ¿Vienes, Bones? –La antropóloga sonrió y se giró para mirarle-

Brennan: Solo si tú quieres. –El niño asintió desconcertado, nunca habría dicho que no-

Booth detuvo el coche frente a la pizzería y tomó nota de lo que querían Brennan y Parker. No sabía si sería buena idea dejarles en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos hizo amago de salir del coche. Así que se dispuso a ir solo.

Brennan: ¿Qué tal las clases? –Preguntó en cuanto su compañero estuvo lo suficientemente lejos-

Parker: He aprobado todas, estoy de vacaciones. –Ella sonrió- ¿Vosotros habéis atrapado muchos malos?

Brennan: Yo pocos, la verdad. Tu padre está en ello, pero no me deja ayudar.

Parker: ¿Y eso por qué?

Brennan: Es un caso complicado.

Parker: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Fue una pregunta sin mala intención. No era la primera vez que Booth iba a buscarle y Brennan le acompañaba, pero sí era la primera que no estaban llevando un caso juntos y ni siquiera tenían tiempo para comer. Ella tardó en responder. Estaba viendo a Booth regresar con las bolsas y no se veía con derecho para empezar esa conversación.

Una vez en el parque se sentaron el césped y abrieron las cajas. Booth les pasó los refrescos y cogió su cerveza. Comenzaron a comer. La noche era perfecta para estar en la calle, pero por lo visto no se le había ocurrido a mucha gente. Estaban prácticamente solos. Tanto que el único ruido que se oía era el de los grillos escondidos tras los árboles.

Parker: ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego? –Preguntó antes de dar un sorbo a su Coca Cola-

Booth: Bueno, es tarde… Iremos a casa.

Parker: ¿Los tres? –Parker miró a Brennan, que tragó refresco mientras bajaba la vista al suelo-

Booth: Sí, los tres.

No se atrevió a preguntar más. Su padre había sido bastante cortante pero no parecía enfadado. Brennan también le había dejado con la duda en el coche y ya no tenía claro si podía seguir indagando o no, así que siguió saboreando su pizza en silencio.

Booth: Parker, nosotros… -Él les miró atentamente, era lo que estaba esperando- Bueno, vas a tener un hermanito. –El niño abrió la boca exageradamente-

Brennan: O hermanita. –No pudo evitar precisar-

Parker: ¿Pero estáis juntos? –Preguntó con curiosidad, se le estaba escapando algo-

Brennan: Es complicado. Pero en cuanto esté todo claro te lo diremos. –Booth le sonrió-

Parker hizo algunas preguntas a Brennan sobre el embarazo y se interesó por las náuseas, cosa que hizo reír a Booth. Ella le respondía a todo sin poner ninguna pega mientras seguían comiendo y bebiendo bajo el cielo cargado de estrellas de Washington.

En un momento dado, el niño consiguió sentarse entre las piernas de su padre y sin que este se diera casi ni cuenta se quedó dormido. Brennan y él hablaban de forma distendida de todo y de nada, como siempre. Hasta que la antropóloga miró al niño y sonrió.

Brennan: Se está empezando a enfriar la noche y Parker se ha dormido. –Dijo señalándole-

Booth: Sí, deberíamos irnos ya. –Confirmó mirando a su hijo-

Se pusieron en pie y Booth acomodó la cabeza de Parker en su hombro antes de empezar a andar en silencio hacia el coche. Por alguna razón, Brennan no podía dejar de mirar a su compañero, que acariciaba inconscientemente la espalda de su hijo. Ella ya sabía que era un gran padre, pero ahora estaba segura al 110 por cien, aunque eso no fuera posible.

Al llegar al piso el agente se dispuso a acostar al niño en su habitación mientras Brennan se ponía el pijama. Con la mano que tenía libre destapó la cama y luego le tumbó.

Booth: Parker… -Susurró. Él soltó un pequeño gruñido- Hijo, tienes que quitarte la ropa.

Parker: Esta habitación es mía. –Murmuró en sueños. Booth rió- Pero cabemos los dos.

Booth: Claro que sí. –Le respondió suponiendo a qué se refería- A ver, déjame sacarte al menos la camiseta.

Le sentó como pudo y se la quitó. Luego le puso la de pijama y pasó a desabrocharle los zapatos. Brennan observaba la escena desde el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Brennan: Parece que es de sueño profundo… -Dijo en voz baja. Él se giró a mirarla-

Booth: Y también que está soñando con su hermanito… -Ella sonrió-

Parker: Pero la almohada grande me la quedo yo. –Volvió a musitar dándose la vuelta-

Booth: Por supuesto.

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Estoy tardando un poquito más porque con esto del verano tengo el horario súper cambiado y a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios. **

**Capítulo 6**

Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo desde que se habían acostado hacía ya más de media hora. Booth respiraba profundamente, por lo que supuso que estaba durmiendo. Las palabras de Ángela resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza y rió de nervios al descubrirse pensando en ello. En realidad sabía que tenía que dar el paso. Era fácil deducirlo. Él lo dio la primera vez y fue a por ella con todo. Ella simplemente se había limitado a exponer un hecho cuando sabía que Booth estaba con Hannah y prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer. Y estaba segura de que de no ser por el caso de aquella doctora, jamás se hubiese soltado como lo hizo. Así pues, ahora los dos estaban libres. Iban a ser padres y él descansaba a su lado en ese momento, ajeno a sus pensamientos. Esos eran los hechos. Eso era a lo que se agarraba.

Se giró lentamente hacia él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. La tenue luz que entraba por las persianas le permitía ver su expresión tranquila. Relajada. Alargó una mano lentamente y la acomodó sobre su estómago casi sin ejercer presión. Booth suspiró en sueños. Se concentró en el sube y baja de su pecho al compás de su respiración y cerró los ojos a la vez que dirigía su mano hacia allí. Booth abrió los ojos y la miró sin que se percatara. Después alzó su mano izquierda y la acomodó sobre la de ella, que sonrió levemente.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó acariciándole los dedos-

- Tú no me besas. –Respondió en un susurro. Booth frunció el ceño, confundido-

- ¿Qué?

Brennan resopló. Dejó de tocarle y se tumbó boca arriba con las manos detrás de la nuca. Ahora fue Booth el que se giró para mirarla.

No la había entendido y se sentía estúpida por intentarlo si quiera.

- ¿Tú quieres que te bese? –Su voz sonó confusa. Brennan le miró-

- No lo sé. –Contestó con sinceridad- Pero el hecho es que no lo haces. –Le increpó de nuevo-

- A mí me encantaría besarte. –Dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios-

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces nunca?

- Porque no quiero agobiarte.

Ambos guardaron silencio que Booth aprovechó para acariciar su tripa con ternura. Brennan volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se estaba realmente bien ahí. Con él.

- Dormimos juntos. –Murmuró-

- Sí. –Concedió él-

- Vamos a ser padres. –El agente tragó saliva y asintió-

- Bésame. –Le rogó sin titubear-

Probablemente lo había hecho por la oscuridad. No podía verle bien y eso le hacía más fácil expresarse. Booth ya no podría decir que no lo intentó. Nadie podría volver a recriminarle eso. _¿Por qué no me está besando ya?_ Se preguntó molesta. Él sonrió como si la hubiese escuchado.

- Ven. –Le susurró en su oído mientras la agarraba de un brazo para volverla hacia su cuerpo-

Ahora estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Booth intentando averiguar de qué color serían en ese momento y Brennan simplemente esperando su siguiente movimiento con cautela. Él se acercó despacio. Ella cerró los ojos instintivamente y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando sintió su aliento sobre su rostro. Y luego labios. Cálidos. Suaves. Ardientes. Sobre los suyos, temblorosos al principio. Apasionados conforme avanzaba el juego. Y saliva mezclada con sal. _¿Estaba llorando? _Daba igual. Él apoyó la mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició son el pulgar. Se detuvo un instante y besó su nariz. Sus párpados. Su cuello. Era suya. Brennan no lo consentiría si lo expresase en voz alta, pero él lo sabía. Ella buscó sus labios de nuevo y volvieron a fundirse el uno en el otro. No había dudas. No había dolor. El miedo no era más que un mal recuerdo con el que tendrían que convivir el resto de sus vidas.

- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando esto. –Murmuró contra sus labios-

- Ahora sé que yo también.

Brennan se quedó dormida sobre su pecho y él depositó un suave beso en su pelo, sonrió y cerró los ojos deseando no despertarse nunca de ese sueño.

Sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo y escuchó ruidos en la calle. No le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que era de día y simplemente puso el brazo encima de Brennan con intención de no dejarla escapar.

- ¡Que me asfixias! –Exclamó. Booth abrió los ojos sobresaltado-

- Parker, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sentándose en la cama con el niño encima-

- ¡Felicidades papá! –Gritó con una sonrisa. Brennan les miraba desde la puerta-

- Felicidades, papá. –Pronunció mientras se acariciaba la tripa-

Booth abrazó a su hijo y le cogió en brazos para dirigirse a Brennan, a la que dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Espero que estéis despiertos porque os habéis puesto de acuerdo para prepararme un delicioso desayuno… -Puso a Parker en el suelo-

- ¡Tortitas con chocolate!

- ¡Genial!

Se sentaron en la mesa y Brennan les llevó los platos y el sirope. Era la primera vez que Booth le dejaba hacer algo sin rechistar desde que se había quedado embarazada, así que se sentó con ellos a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó engullendo un trozo de tortita-

- Esto es raro. –Respondió la antropóloga haciendo lo mismo-

- Es un sueño.

Parker comía sin prestarles atención, por lo que el agente apoyó una mano sobre el muslo de Brennan, que le miró antes de acomodar la suya encima.

- Gracias. –Susurró-

- De nada. –Murmuró ella del mismo modo-

Terminaron de comer y Booth se levantó antes de que Brennan pudiera hacerlo y recogió los tres platos. Ella le miró con enfado y no tuvo otro remedio que volverlos a dejar sobre la mesa.

- Eh, Parker. ¿Me ayudas a recoger?

- Claro. Papá hoy no debe hacer nada.

Mientras ella llevaba los platos al fregadero, el niño se encargó de meter el sirope en la nevera y cerrar la mesa. Booth la agarró de un brazo y la giró hacia él.

- Tampoco te pases. –Le dijo sonriendo pero con seriedad-

- Estoy bien. –Contestó del mismo modo- Y ahora siéntate y relájate, que esta noche tienes mucho que cocinar.

Y Booth no lo pudo evitar. Miró a todos lados sin dejarla de aprisionar contra el fregadero y vio que su hijo no estaba. Aprovechó la ocasión para dar un suave y corto beso en sus labios. Ella lo aceptó sin protestar pero se apartó con rapidez cuando vio al niño regresar de su habitación. Se libró de sus brazos y se dirigió a hacer la cama.

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**

**Por cierto, un pequeño avance… el 7 me está quedando bastante largo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí estoy con el capítulo 7. Como prometí, me quedó algo más largo que los anteriores. La idea del siguiente es exactamente la que tuve para empezar el fic, y todo lo anterior es la forma que se me ocurrió para llegar a ella. Lo entenderán en el capítulo 8, pero hasta entonces, espero que les guste este.**

**Capítulo 7**

- Voy a ir a casa a por ropa para esta noche y de paso traeré un buen vino, ¿vale?

- Tú no puedes beber… -Bromeó-

- No es para mí, es para emborrachar a Sweets antes de contárselo. –Booth sonrió- Vuelvo en menos de una hora. ¡Hasta luego, Parker! –Se despidió del niño, que veía la tele en el salón-

- ¿No me das un beso de despedida? –Preguntó en tono infantil-

- No es una despedida. Es un hasta luego. –Respondió ella guiñándole un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí-

Booth aprovechó su ausencia para empezar a cocinar la cena. Pusieron música y cantaron a voz en grito cuando Parker le ayudó a poner la mesa y recogió de buena gana los juguetes que había esparcido por el salón. Quedaba media hora para que ella volviese y una y media para que llegasen los demás. Todo estaba prácticamente listo, así que se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele con su hijo.

Brennan llegó a su piso y nada más entrar se quitó los zapatos y fue dejando un reguero de ropa hasta el baño. Echaba de menos pasarse horas metida en la bañera con una copa de vino, leyendo un libro o escuchando música. Añoraba su casa y a la vez deseaba volver al piso de Booth. Decidió darse un baño en lugar de una ducha, se le haría un poco tarde pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para ella misma.

Nada de vino, no le apetecía leer y tampoco puso música. Simplemente se metió en el agua tibia completamente desnuda y se sentó. Luego se recostó y estuvo unos segundos aguantando la respiración. Sacó la cabeza del agua y se tumbó con los ojos cerrados.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde hacía un par de días que necesitaba pensar. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Y no se refería al embarazo, al menos no únicamente. A lo largo de su vida había estado con muchos hombres, pero jamás había pasado varios días en su casa, ni había convivido con sus hijos si es que tenían. No habían peleado por quién hacía la cama o el desayuno y por supuesto no recordaba besos de buenos días. Sonrió en medio de un suspiro ante esto último.

Cuando miró su reloj de muñeca decidió que llegar media hora después de lo que le había dicho era suficiente. Salió de la bañera, se enrolló una toalla en el pelo y otra en el cuerpo y recogió la ropa del suelo para echarla a lavar. Una vez en su habitación se secó y abrió el armario con la intención de elegir algo elegante que ponerse. Después de unos minutos deliberando se decidió por un vestido blanco asimétrico por encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros con escaso tacón y un blazer del mismo color. Se onduló el pelo, se puso unos pendientes, un colgante y un poco de perfume. Estaba lista.

Antes de coger el coche hizo unas últimas compras en la tienda frente a su casa y volvió al piso de Booth.

- Vaya… -Murmuró abriendo la boca y parpadeando exageradamente-

- ¿Estoy bien?

- ¡Qué guapa estás, Bones! –Ella sonrió-

- Gracias Parker.

- Sí, gracias por acabar la frase por mí, hijo. –Bromeó- ¿Qué llevas ahí? –Brennan sonrió de nuevo, aunque esa vez de forma algo pícara-

Se acercó a él lentamente, vigiló que Parker hubiera regresado al salón y le besó suavemente en los labios para distraerle. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Booth se quedó pasmado unos segundos detrás de la puerta, tiempo suficiente para que ella metiera la tarta y el vino en la nevera.

- Huele genial.

- ¡Le he ayudado yo! –Gritó el niño desde el sillón-

- Pues si está tan rico como huele, vais a triunfar esta noche.

Poco después llamaron al timbre y Parker fue a abrir. Ángela entró con Michael en brazos y justo detrás, Hodgins con un enorme bolso y una sonriente Cam.

- ¡Felicidades! –Exclamó Ángela dándole un beso a Parker y luego a Booth-

- Gracias. –Respondió el agente saludando a Cam y Hodgins, que también le felicitaron-

- Toma, coge a Michael. –Brennan extendió los brazos por inercia y le agarró-

- Hola bebé.

- Bones, a lo mejor si cambias un poco el tono de voz puedes hacerle reír… -Brennan le fulminó con la mirada- Vale, tú ve a tu ritmo. –Dijo el agente sonriendo-

Aún no se habían alejado de la puerta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Eh, chaval! –Sweets hizo amago de abrazarle pero acabó cediéndole la mano, él se la estrechó-

- Feliz cumpleaños, Booth.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Booth comenzó a servir la cena. Brennan se levantó y se acercó al frigorífico con naturalidad. Sacó la botella de vino y regresó. Comenzaron a comer charlando del caso en el que Booth estaba ayudando sin la colaboración del Jeffersonian y todos notaron el malestar de la antropóloga ante ese tema, pero nadie dijo nada.

Brennan se adueñó de la jarra de agua y parecía disfrutar la comida más que nadie. Ángela sonreía mientras alternaba la mirada de Booth a ella y viceversa. Sweets analizaba cada movimiento que hacían. Sabía que había algo extraño y quería averiguar qué era. De momento tenía un par de pistas, pero no sacaría nada en claro si no preguntaba.

- ¿Nos lo vais a contar ya o no? –Brennan y Booth le miraron frunciendo el ceño-

Solo les prestaba atención a ellos, así que había interrumpido una conversación entre Cam y Hodgins sin darse cuenta. Los demás le miraron también.

- ¿El qué? –Inquirió el agente con cautela-

- Oh vamos, no me toméis por tonto… ¿Soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de que pasa algo? –Ángela le miró con ternura-

- No sé de qué estás hablando Sweets, igual si te explicas…

- Brennan ha ido a la nevera y ha traído el vino antes de empezar a cenar, pero ella no ha bebido ni una sola copa. Os habéis sentado cada uno en una esquina de la mesa y… os miráis mucho. –Fue perdiendo fuerza en la voz conforme avanzaba su teoría-

- Mira cielo, perdona que interrumpa tu análisis pero… eso lo han hecho siempre. –Les intentó ayudar la artista-

- Déjalo Ángela, tiene razón. –A Booth se le cayó el tenedor de las manos- Tenemos algo que contaros y es absurdo alargar más esta conversación.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Brennan le miró pidiéndole permiso con la mirada y él sonrió levemente y se levantó para acercarse a ella y dar la noticia juntos.

- Bueno, sé que esto es bastante raro pero…

- Estoy embarazada.

Sweets se levantó de la silla como un resorte, tirando su copa sobre la mesa. La recogió hecho un manojo de nervios y tiró la de Ángela con el codo. Desistió y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón rascándose la cabeza y murmurando palabras ininteligibles. A ninguno le sorprendió su reacción, por lo que siguieron sentados y mirándose unos a otros.

- Vale, bien… que Sweets haya reaccionado así lo entiendo pero… ¿Y vosotros?

Ángela observaba divertida al psicólogo y no prestó atención a las palabras de Booth.

- Bueno, Ángela ya lo sabía… -Le dijo Brennan al agente, que le sonrió con ternura- Y supongo que se lo contaría a Hodgins… Lo que no entiendo es que Cam nos esté mirando así. –Murmuró como si su jefa no pudiera oírla-

- Tu jefa no es idiota. –Contestó ella-

Brennan miró a Ángela inquisitiva, que dejó de reírse de Sweets para ponerse seria.

- Oh… yo no le he dicho nada. –Se disculpó con la mano en el pecho. Los tres miraron a Hodgins-

- ¿Yo? Pero si Ángela amenazó con… bueno, que no, que yo no he sido.

- ¿Qué tal si me preguntáis a mí? –Booth y Brennan clavaron la mirada en ella- Está bien… -Guardó silencio unos instantes- Llegas tarde, tienes ojeras, te pasas media vida en el baño… Booth te llama más a menudo, sonríes más… Supongo que lo deduje.

- Eres muy buena. –Concedió la antropóloga antes de comer un poco más de rosbif-

- Así es, muy buena. Quizá por eso soy tu jefa… -Bromeó-

Siguieron con la velada tranquilamente entre felicitaciones de sus compañeros, hasta que Parker les informó de que Sweets llevaba mucho tiempo mirando fijamente a una de las paredes de la habitación sin moverse.

- Oh, Sweets… -Dijo Brennan- Si vas a desmayarte te aconsejo acercarte un poco más al sillón.

- Cielo, ¿has hecho una broma? –Preguntó Ángela con asombro-

- He cambiado mucho… -Contestó con orgullo-

- Así es… -Concedió Booth contagiándose por él-

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estoy con el capítulo 8. Este aún me quedó más largo que el anterior. Me he flipado un poco porque lo que pasa en este capítulo fue la primera idea que tuve antes de empezar a escribirlo. Lo que viene ahora era la conclusión de un fic que aún no había comenzado a escribir. Pero me falta el capítulo 9 y el epílogo :) Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando Cam, Hodgins, Ángela y Michael abandonaron el piso y Booth prometió a Sweets darle más detalles en cuanto se calmara mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda para echarle también, Brennan se dirigió al frigorífico y sacó una caja de cartón.

- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó desde la mesa-

- Tu tarta de cumpleaños. –La sacó, puso las velas y las encendió- Ven Parker, ponte junto a tu padre. –El niño se sentó a su lado- He preferido guardarla para que soples las velas en la intimidad.

- Vaya, ¿y eso? –Preguntó con curiosidad-

-Te vi el otro día en el pasillo de las velas y cosas de fiestas… no te atreviste a coger nada. -Booth sonrió levemente-

Brennan cogió la cámara de fotos de la estantería y le dijo que pidiera un deseo y soplara.

- Eh, espera un momento… -Se quejó levantándose de la silla- Dame la cámara.

- Booth, creo que la gracia de esto es que las velas las soples tú… -Él sonrió y manipuló la cámara unos segundos- Aunque lo que quiera que pidas, solo se te concederá según los actos que tengas respecto a eso, yo no lo puedo hacer por ti y…

- He puesto el temporizador. –La cortó sin dejar de sonreír-

- Ah, era eso…

El agente colocó la cámara sobre el mueble, apretó el botón y se sentó junto a Brennan y Parker, justo detrás de la tarta. Sopló las velas cuando la lucecita naranja comenzó a parpadear más rápido y los tres rieron cuando el niño llenó la nariz de su padre de chocolate.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! –Exclamó persiguiéndole con la mano llena de nata-

- ¡No papá! ¡Aquí solo tengo este pijama! –Gritó corriendo por encima de los sillones-

No se detuvieron hasta que la antropóloga le agarró del brazo.

- Es tarde y mañana tenéis que venir conmigo a un sitio. ¿Un trozo de tarta, Parker? –El niño asintió desde el pasillo-

- No te voy a hacer nada, ven a comerte la tarta. –Se acercó a la mesa y Brennan les sirvió un poco a cada uno- ¿A qué sitio? –Preguntó con curiosidad-

- Es una sorpresa. –Dijo sin más-

A la mañana siguiente se despertó la primera. No sabía decir si eran nervios o simplemente no había podido descansar bien en toda la noche y se había aburrido de intentarlo. Apagó el despertador para no molestar a Booth y se fue a duchar. Tardó más tiempo del necesario y estuvo bastante rato con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer el agua sobre su cabeza, intentando pensar. Igual no era buena idea.

Salió envuelta en una toalla mientras con otra se secaba el pelo. Él ya no estaba en la cama.

- ¿Booth? –Preguntó asomándose al pasillo-

- Estoy en la cocina. ¿Quieres tostadas?

- Vale. –Respondió con una sonrisa desde el quicio de la puerta-

- ¿Zumo? –Suspiró- Bien, dejaré que te lo sirvas tú misma… -Dijo como si hubiese adivinado su reacción-

Se vistió con un vaquero con el que tuvo que pelear un poco y una camiseta azul oscura. Se puso unos pendientes y salió de la habitación.

- Buenos días, Parker.

- Buenos días, Bones. –Respondió el niño dándole un mordisco a su tostada-

Se acercó a Booth, que estaba de espaldas al niño metiendo el pan en la tostadora y acomodó una mano sobre la de él, que le sonrió ante el contacto.

- Buenos días. –Dijo el agente girándose hacia ella-

- Casi no me entra el pantalón… -Se quejó en un tono algo infantil-

Booth dirigió la mirada hacia su barriga y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Luego se giró de nuevo, cogió las tostadas y aprovechando que tenía que estirarse para sacar un cuchillo del cajón sin apartarla, se acercó a ella lo bastante como para que Parker no le oyera.

- Te besaría si no fuera porque vamos a confundirle más de lo que ya está. –Brennan sintió un pequeño escalofrío que no supo catalogar-

- Pues de alguna forma habrá que dejar de confundirle, ¿no? –Booth fue a besarla, pero ella se apartó- Desayuna y vístete, tengo una cosa que enseñaros.

- Esto no se hace… -Murmuró en voz baja a la vez que dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentaba a comer-

Brennan hizo lo mismo y cuando acabó de desayunar recogió todo para que Parker y Booth fueran a vestirse.

Condujo la camioneta del agente a pesar de que él insistió en que le dijera a dónde iban y le dejara manejarla. Parker fue todo el camino en silencio, entretenido por todas las preguntas que su padre le estaba haciendo a Brennan, que no era capaz de mentir y prefería silbar las canciones de la radio.

- Ya puedes parar de preguntar a dónde vamos. –Fue lo primero que dijo cuando aparcó con algo de dificultad- Tu coche no tiene sensor de aparcamiento, deberías plantearte cambiarlo y dejarme conducir más a menudo. –Booth sonrió y miró a la calle intentando ubicarse-

- ¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Parker con curiosidad-

- Ahora lo veréis. –Respondió bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose a un precioso portal de un edificio moderno-

Montaron en el ascensor siguiéndola a ella, que apretó el botón de quinto piso y se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar. A Booth le pareció que estaba nerviosa, pero desechó la idea enseguida. Brennan era muy sensata y demasiado racional. Pensaba mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas y los nervios no eran algo habitual en ella, aunque el embarazo podía alterar pequeñas cosas de su personalidad. Estaba bastante perdido y decidió esperar a comprobar qué pasaba por sí mismo.

Brennan se acercó a la puerta más lejana del ascensor y la abrió con una llave que sacó de su bolso. Booth frunció el ceño, confundido.

- Uau. –Murmuró el niño con la boca abierta al ver la enorme casa que se abría paso ante ellos-

- ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó con una sonrisa que a Booth le pareció de lo más sincera-

- Esto es impresionante. –Contestó con la misma expresión de asombro-

- ¿Qué es? –Brennan rió como si hubiese hecho un chiste-

- Evidentemente es una casa, Booth. –Él la miró inquisitivo- Parker, ¿quieres ir a ver el resto? –El niño asintió complacido y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo-

Booth supo enseguida que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Brennan no parecía la misma de siempre. Estaba realmente nerviosa y no le gustaba no saber qué pasaba. Siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas mirándola a los ojos, observando sus movimientos o simplemente preguntando. Ella siempre contestaba. Pero por algo que no entendía, ese día había decidido callar y hacérselo pasar un poco mal. Y tuvo miedo de que estuviera intentando cerrarse en banda de nuevo. Afortunadamente, ella no tardó en aclarárselo.

- He comprado esta casa para nosotros.

Lo dijo sin que le temblara la voz y casi sin pensárselo, como si le estuviera contando que había decidido darse una ducha en lugar de un baño. Como si fuese algo banal y completamente normal en el día a día de una atípica pareja como ellos. Booth giró sobre sí mismo, observando el salón aunque sin llegar a ver nada y deteniéndose otra vez para mirarla con los ojos como platos. Brennan se desinfló en cuanto vio su rostro.

- Bueno yo… -Comenzó a hablar indecisa- Realmente aún no la he comprado. Pero es mi intención si te pareciera bien.

A Booth se le calló el alma a los pies cuando vio su expresión intentando explicarse, pero no dijo nada.

- Esta casa es amplia, moderna, hay un gimnasio en la primera planta y una piscina en la terraza. Es… bueno, vive mucha gente como nosotros. Quiero decir… Médicos, policías, escritores… Está tan cerca del Hoover como del Jeffersonian, hay suficientes habitaciones y además son bastante grandes… -Guardó silencio unos segundos- Si no podría mudarme yo aquí y tú venir cuando quieras, aunque es demasiado para mí y el bebé. -Booth colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerla callar-

- Bones, ¿por qué hay tres habitaciones? –Preguntó Parker volviendo al salón-

- Pues… -Booth sonrió y asintió levemente, como queriéndole dar permiso- Si tu padre aceptase venir a vivir aquí conmigo, esa habitación sería para ti. –El niño miró a su padre esperando la respuesta-

Afirmativa, según él. Su padre no podía decir que no a algo así. Ya vivían juntos en el acogedor, aunque un poco aburrido apartamento de su padre. Iban a tener un bebé y la habitación de invitados era la suya. Por supuesto que podía compartirla, ¿pero por qué compartir algo pequeño pudiendo vivir en un sitio como ese?

- ¿Nos dejas solos un momento? –Booth sacó a su hijo de sus pensamientos-

- No puedes decir que no. –Fue lo que dijo antes de volver a la habitación azul-

Brennan se sentó en el sillón como si ya no pudiera aguantar más el peso de la incertidumbre, de no saber si había hecho mal en tener y llevar a cabo una idea como esa sin pedir opinión a gente que supiese más del tema. Ángela, fue la primera que le vino a la mente. Ella podría haberla aconsejado que no lo hiciera o ayudado a hacerlo de una forma mejor. Quizá no había estado bien que Parker estuviese, o era demasiado pronto… Quizá.

- Bones. –Dijo él interrumpiendo la guerra interior de la antropóloga. Ella le miró-

Booth le tendió la mano y ella se aferró automáticamente a él, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos marrones.

- Esto es impresionante.

- Yo… -Intentó justificarse-

- Tú eres la persona más valiente que he conocido nunca. –A ella le sonó a principio de disculpa- Siempre has tenido presente tus limitaciones en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere pero yo…

- No digas nada Booth. En serio, lo entiendo. Me he precipitado.

- Si quieres te digo que no antes de explicarme… -Dijo algo molesto, Brennan guardó silencio- Siempre he sabido que tus límites te los ponías tú, Bones. Todos y cada uno de los rechazos a sentir algo por otra persona que no fuera simple aprecio o admiración, de los "es completamente imposible que dos personas ocupen el mismo espacio durante un tiempo determinado" y hasta tu errónea definición del amor. Simple química del cerebro, decías, ¿no? Todo te lo repetías tú mil veces antes de poder decirlo. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para no sufrir? ¿Por miedo a que todo el que intentara entrar en tu mundo te abandonase?

- Por miedo a que tú me abandonases cuando llegara un punto en que ya no pudieras obtener nada bueno de mí. A que te cansaras de mi forma de ser y a que hayas decidido que ya era el momento porque estoy embarazada. –Booth pareció incomodarse ante la última frase- Sé cómo eres, Booth. Sé que no podrías saber que este bebé es tuyo y no implicarte y yo…

- Te quiero. –Dijo con seguridad- Siempre lo he hecho. He querido a Rebecca, he querido a Hannah, pero nunca, Bones, nunca he hecho por nadie lo que estoy haciendo por conseguir estar contigo. –Guardó silencio unos segundos cuando observó algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Porque nadie lo ha merecido como tú.

Brennan rompió a llorar y agachó la mirada como si así pudiera hacerse invisible.

- Y no sé si será para siempre, ni cuánto durará. No lo sé, eso es cierto. Pero a día de hoy estoy completamente seguro de que nunca dejaré de mirarte a los ojos y sentirme en casa.

Le vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo. A paso lento pero seguro. Ella seguía mirando al suelo entre sollozos. Booth estiró el brazo y colocó la mano sobre su hombro, y Brennan solo necesitó ese pequeño contacto para aferrarse a su cuerpo como si les rodeara un precipicio y él fuese el único lugar seguro. Acomodó la cabeza en su pecho y él le acarició el pelo un instante antes de levantarle la cabeza por el mentón y mirarla a los ojos. Y entonces sonrió. Sonrió con todo su ser, con su boca, con su mirada y con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y a él no le hizo falta nada más para besarla suavemente en la mejilla, borrando una lágrima que parecía no haber entendido que todo había pasado. Que estaba en casa.

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pues aquí vengo con el 9. Me costó muchísimo escribirlo porque quería en un principio que este fuera el último capítulo y luego viniera el epílogo, en el que metería una pequeña "sorpresa" que tengo escrita desde el principio. Lo que ocurre es que vi que si lo hacía así me iba a faltar "espacio", así que metí la sorpresilla aquí y ahora me quedan el capítulo 10 y el epílogo. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 9**

_Cinco meses después._

Extendió la mano sobre la cama con la intención de tocarle y abrió los ojos al notar el frío colchón bajo su palma. Booth no estaba con ella, pero había dejado una nota sobre la almohada. Sonrió. Desde que había cumplido los ocho meses de embarazo descansaba más, pero él casi no podía pasar de las 6 de la mañana durmiendo. Se levantaba muy temprano y se iba a ver la televisión al salón, al gimnasio o a la piscina.

- ¿Qué toca hoy, Booth? –Preguntó en voz alta tomando el papel entre los dedos- Piscina. –Sonrió de nuevo y se levantó-

Se puso una chaqueta sobre el pijama y se dirigió hacia allí. Con suerte no la vería nadie, solo eran las 7 de la mañana. Le vio nadando solo, de un lado a otro y sin percatarse de su presencia. Aprovechó para observarle unos minutos antes de acercarse al borde, él aún no la había visto. Se remangó el pantalón por las rodillas y se sentó, introduciendo los pies en el agua y moviéndolos lentamente, como si quisiese atraerle. Booth la vio bajo el agua y se acercó buceando, surgiendo de nuevo frente a ella. Brennan le sonrió y el acarició sus rodillas.

- ¿No es demasiado pronto? –Preguntó besando la piel que sobresalía del agua, ella le acarició el pelo-

- Me gusta verte nadar. –Respondió sin más-

- Puedo seguir si es lo que quieres. –Dijo con actitud chulesca-

- Luego estarás cansado… -Murmuró-

- ¿Para qué? –Preguntó sonriendo y alzando la cara para mirarla-

Ella correspondió su sonrisa y desvió la mirada unos segundos, parecía avergonzada. Booth rió con ganas e intentó sumergirse de nuevo, pero ella le sujetó de un brazo.

- ¿Si lo digo me dirás por qué no puedes dormir últimamente?

- Hecho. –Aceptó sin dudar-

- Para hacerme el amor. –Booth sonrió levemente- ¿Qué? ¿Satisfecho?

- No exactamente…

- Booth, no me hagas decirlo. –Se quejó cruzando los brazos. Él la miraba inquisitivo- Vale. Está bien, lo diré. Pero no me mires así.

- Espera. –Le pidió mientras se apartaba un poco y salía del agua para sentarse a su lado- Ahora, dímelo. –Brennan clavó sus ojos en los de él-

- Si sigues nadando luego estarás cansado para… ¿romper las leyes físicas?

Él la premió con un beso en los labios. Iba a ser algo corto, pero ella lo aumentó sin poderlo evitar. Booth comenzó a notar el frío de noviembre calando sus huesos y solo se le ocurrió una forma de detenerlo sin tener que parar de besarla.

- ¡Estás loco! –Gritó en cuanto sacó la cabeza del agua-

- Fuera hace frío, Bones. –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-

Ella se acercó al borde y se sujetó, Booth rió con ganas al ver que le costaba agarrarse.

- ¿Te hace gracia que la barriga choque contra la pared? Si me ahogo será culpa tuya, Seeley Joseph Booth. –Él volvió a reírse, abrazándola por la espalda-

- Nunca lo permitiría.

Brennan se relajó un poco y apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la piscina, hundiendo luego su cabeza en ellos y sintiendo las manos de Booth en su barriga y su pecho contra su espalda.

- No me llegan los pies al suelo. –Susurró. Booth sonrió-

- Deberías quitarte esto, te vas a poner mala. –Le dijo levantándole la blusa de pijama para sentir mejor su piel-

- ¿Y si sube alguien?

- Nos envidiará. –Se giró hacia él con los codos aún sobre el muro-

- ¿Me ayudas? –Preguntó sonriendo levemente-

Booth se hundió y le quitó los pantalones primero. Los lanzó sobre las hamacas y luego tomó uno de sus brazos para ayudarla a sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba.

- Estás preciosa.

- Lo sé. –Booth volvió a sonreír y ella guardó silencio-

Ella volvió a darle la espalda y volvió a agarrase del borde, él se colocó a su lado en la misma posición, mirándola. Estuvieron un largo rato así, con los ojos cerrados e intentando no sacar mucho los brazos del agua. Realmente hacía bastante frío fuera de la piscina.

_Se despertó sin siquiera hacer amago de abrir los ojos. Le pesaban tanto que resopló de rabia. No sabía cuánto tiempo seguido había conseguido dormir, pero aún notaba la humedad de sus lágrimas en su rostro. Notó su respiración en su pelo y lo recordó todo. Vincent. Booth tirado en el suelo apretándole la herida. Ella diciéndole que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarle. Otra vez Vincent pidiéndole que no le dejara ir. A ella, al universo o a Dios. Daba igual, nadie se lo había concedido. Se recordó entrando en su habitación y a Booth alzando la pistola. Sentándose en la cama. Llorando. El cálido abrazo que necesitó y él le proporcionó sin rechistar._

_De pronto notó que lloraba de nuevo y tan pronto como un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios, los dedos de Booth acariciaron su pelo haciéndole saber que estaba ahí. Para ella. Como siempre._

_- Se ha ido. –Murmuró entre lágrimas-_

_- Lo sé. –Fue lo único que pudo responderle-_

_Se dio cuenta de que su camiseta estaba empapada y se percató de que probablemente llevaba horas tumbada sobre él. Debía estar incómodo y cansado. Separó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró._

_- ¿Cuándo tienes que irte? _

_- Dentro de dos horas._

_- No te he dejado dormir en toda la noche._

_- No te preocupes, no estoy cansado. –Susurró sin dejar de enredar los dedos en su pelo-_

_- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te preparo café? –Booth sonrió levemente-_

_- Solo quiero pedirte un favor. –Ella asintió volviendo a colocar la mejilla sobre su pecho- Mírame. –Brennan volvió a incorporarse con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo-_

_Se miraron y él pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, intentando borrar su miedo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo había empeorado y antes de que pudiera disculparse volvió a sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Firmes. Seguros. Tanto que no parecía estarla besando a ella. _

_Quizá por eso abrió los ojos, para cerciorarse de que era Brennan la que estaba entre sus brazos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió su mano sobre su tripa. Suave como una pluma, como si pretendiera provocarle cosquillas en lugar de acariciarle. Entonces se sentó en la cama, permitiéndole así deshacerse de su camiseta a la misma vez que sus temores iban abandonándola, dejando paso a sentimientos más profundos. Con la yema de los dedos fue ascendiendo desde su barriga hasta su pecho completamente sumida en el movimiento que estaba llevando a cabo, con la cabeza gacha. Booth retiró un mechón de pelo que no le permitía ver la expresión de su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, rozándola con ternura más tiempo del necesario. Ella le miró sin dejar de tocarle y le mostró un atisbo de sonrisa tímida que se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada cuando acarició su cadera bajo el pijama. _

_Pensó que en ese mismo instante podría entrar Broadsky con una granada en la mano, caerse la casa a pedazos o incluso acabarse el mundo, que él no haría ninguna mueca de fastidio y seguiría haciéndole el amor a aquella mujer que ahora reía despreocupada bajo sus manos._

- ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó acariciándole el brazo-

- En el día que cambió todo. –Susurró abriendo los ojos-

Booth intentó averiguar el sentido que había querido darle a la frase y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo había logrado. Sabía que Brennan no se arrepentía de su embarazo ni de estar con él, pero a veces se sentía algo inseguro y necesitaba alguna señal para volver a respirar de forma continua. Ella sonrió levemente. Todo estaba bien.

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues ya estoy aquí otra vez :) Tengo que decir un par de cositas antes del capítulo 10. La primera es que el otro día, con las prisas de subir el 9, se me olvidó completamente escribir una conversación que tenían Booth y Brennan y de la que se habla a mitad del capítulo. Así que decidí meterlo aquí como "segunda parte" (aunque es muy poquito). Y lo segundo lo digo al final para no spoilear. Disfruten el penúltimo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9. Segunda parte.**

- ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó acariciándole el brazo-

- En el día que cambió todo. –Susurró abriendo los ojos-

Booth intentó averiguar el sentido que había querido darle a la frase y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo había logrado. Sabía que Brennan no se arrepentía de su embarazo ni de estar con él, pero a veces se sentía algo inseguro y necesitaba alguna señal para volver a respirar de forma continua. Ella sonrió levemente. Todo estaba bien.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya por qué no puedes dormir? –Booth sonrió con sarcasmo- ¿Qué? –Le increpó de nuevo con algo de nerviosismo-

- Que conste que yo no quería decírtelo…

- Venga ya, Booth. Dímelo.

- Está bien… -Guardó silencio un instante y se aguantó la risa- Roncas. –Brennan abrió los ojos exageradamente-

- ¿Qué yo hago qué? –Alzó la voz más de lo necesario y él soltó una carcajada escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos-

- Que roncas. –Repitió sin poder evitar acariciarle la mejilla-

Ella acomodó la cara en su mano y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de mirarle con una mezcla de asombro y cabreo. Él apartó la mano al ver su expresión.

- Yo no hago tal cosa. –Protestó mientras se dirigía a la escalera de la piscina con algo de dificultad-

Intentó salir del agua pero se dio por vencida la tercera vez que el pie le resbaló y acabó de cuclillas agarrada de la barandilla. Booth observaba toda la escena a unos diez metros y se decidió a ir a echarle una mano.

- Bones… -Murmuró con un poco de miedo a su respuesta-

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? –Le preguntó con indiferencia-

Salió de la piscina y le tendió la mano con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- Ya no me afecta. –Dijo mientras le agarraba y el tiraba para sacarla-

- ¿El qué?

- Tu sonrisa de idiota, Booth. Ya no me afecta.

**Capítulo 10**

- ¿Cómo vas? –Preguntó Cam irrumpiendo en el Limbo- Tierra llamando a Temperance Brennan… -Bromeó al ver que seguía enfrascada en su trabajo-

- Hola Cam, ¿vais a cerrar ya? –Camille sonrió-

- No, pero quería decirte que Booth ha llamado.

- Ah… -Contestó sin prestarle atención-

- Pensé que te gustaría saber que viene a por ti y que si te pilla aquí abajo sin haber cenado… -Le aclaró a pesar del poco interés que le estaba prestando la antropóloga-

- Sé cuidarme sola. –Cam la miró con algo de escepticismo y Brennan dejó el cráneo que estaba examinando sobre la mesa- Pero tienes razón, voy a subir a cenar. –Su jefa le sonrió complacida-

- No hace falta, te he bajado algo.

Se sacó de detrás de la espalda una bolsa de papel y se la entregó.

- He pensado que así podrás trabajar algo más hasta que llegue. –Ella le devolvió la sonrisa-

- Gracias. –Cogió la comida y se dirigió a sentarse-

Estaba realmente cansada y hambrienta. Por eso había aceptado la oferta de Cam. Aunque no sin antes dejar claro que sabe valerse por sí misma. La forense la siguió y se acomodó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó mientras Brennan comenzaba a comer con ansias-

- Si te lo cuento, ¿se lo dirás a Booth? –Cam negó con la cabeza-

- Creo que el bebé está preparado para salir. –Dijo con mucha calma justo antes de dar un sorbo al zumo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes contracciones? –Brennan frunció el ceño ante el nerviosismo de su jefa-

- Estoy bien, pero no creo que pase de esta noche.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Le gritó poniéndose en pie con los brazos en jarra-

- No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa, soy yo la que va a sufrir los dolores…

- Que serán compensados con una preciosa criaturita que te pondrán en brazos nada más nacer.

- Vamos Cam, no puedes saber si será preciosa… -La forense sonrió. La Brennan de siempre-

Un estruendo hizo que Cam mirara al techo preocupada y justo después comenzó a sonar la alarma.

- Oh no, no, no, no, no… -Repetía la forense mientras corría hacia la puerta- No te asustes Brennan.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó contagiándose un poco de la inquietud de su jefa-

- La alarma de incendios.

- ¿Cómo que la alarma de incendios? ¿Y por qué se ha cerrado la puerta?

- Pues porque el sistema de seguridad es nuevo y supongo que habrá fallado.

- Cam, si hay un incendio y estamos aquí encerradas…

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, sonó su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Contestó al ver quién era-

- Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. La alarma ha empezado a sonar pero ya hemos llamado para que vengan a arreglarlo.

- Ángela, estoy encerrada con Brennan en el limbo y… ¿Qué ha sido el ruido? -La antropóloga le arrebató el teléfono-

- Ange, creo que me voy a poner de parto. – Murmuró con toda la calma que fue capaz a pesar de lo que estaba ocurriendo-

- ¿Qué? Cielo, ¿has roto aguas?

- Todavía no, pero no falta mucho. Yo… lo noto. Cam está muy nerviosa, te la paso.

Le devolvió el móvil y fue a sentarse de nuevo. Ángela intentó tranquilizar un poco a su jefa y para cuando colgó, Brennan estaba tumbada boca arriba en los vestuarios.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le agarró la mano y observó como cogía y soltaba aire despacio-

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué?

- Cam… He roto aguas.

Su compañera comprobó que no estuviera burlándose de ella y volvió a mirarla.

- No sé si prefería que estuvieras bromeando y poder gritarte.

- Lo sé, pero ya ves que no es ninguna broma. –Se quedaron calladas un instante-

- Bien, voy a traer unas toallas mojadas en agua caliente y… ¿Qué más hará falta?

- Espero no tener que dar a luz aquí, pero busca unas tijeras por si acaso. Y alcohol para desinfectarlas y… no me dejes sola mucho rato. –Cam la miró compasiva-

- Sabía que no estabas tan relajada como decías.

Volvió a los pocos minutos con todo lo que le había pedido Brennan. Colocó una de las toallas detrás de su cabeza para que estuviera más cómoda y le cogió la mano.

- ¿Cómo vas? –La antropóloga gritó ante una contracción- Oh, ya entiendo.

El móvil volvió a sonar y Cam fue a soltarla para contestar, pero ella apretó su mano más fuerte y tuvo que descolgarlo con una mano.

- Ángela, ¿queda mucho? –Preguntó-

- Booth está aquí y dice que como no lleguen ya los de la alarma, tirará la puerta abajo.

- No esperaba menos de él, pero no quiero tener que llamar dos ambulancias. –Brennan volvió a gritar-

- Llama a urgencias, que estén preparados para atender a una parturienta o a un bebé.

- Puedo aguantar. –Murmuró en un tono muy poco verosímil-

- No quiero asustarte, pero ya se le ve la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? –Tomó aire y lo soltó a toda velocidad intentando relajarse- Tengo que… empujar. ¡Aaaaaaah! –Gritó con tanta fuerza que Ángela tuvo que separarse el teléfono de la oreja-

- Abrid la puerta de una jodida vez, como sea. –Chilló ella también antes de colgar-

Estuvieron encerradas un cuarto de hora más que a ambas se les hizo interminable, pero cuando vieron aparecer a Booth como una exhalación mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y aflojaba su corbata, las dos respiraron algo más calmadas.

- Ya viene la ambulancia.

- Booth… -Susurró soltando la mano de Cam para coger la suya-

-Voy arriba para indicarles donde está.

- Gracias. –Murmuraron los dos a la vez-

Booth acomodó la mano que le quedaba libre en su frente perlada en sudor y Brennan cerró los ojos antes de volver a sentir otra fuerte contracción.

- Pensaba que tendría que hacer esto sola… -Dijo comenzando a llorar-

- Eh… Tranquila, ¿vale? Puedes hacerlo. Podemos con esto.

- Tengo un poco de miedo.

- Nada de miedos ahora, ¿eh? Piensa en aquella clase de preparación… –Brennan le miró con indignación y apretó fuertemente su mano- Que no fue ninguna clase en realidad… -Continuó diciendo antes de tragar saliva y soltarse más la corbata-

_Cuando llegó a casa de dejar a Parker con Rebecca, vio que todo estaba oscuro. Todo excepto una tenue luz que iluminaba el salón. Dejó las llaves y la pistola sobre la mesita del pasillo y caminó despacio hacia allí, intentando no hacer ruido. Brennan estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre unos cojines, con los ojos cerrados y las rodillas encogidas. Respiraba acompasadamente y no se percató de su presencia en un primer momento. Se arrodilló a su lado._

_- Pensaba que estas cosas te parecían una tontería… -Brennan abrió los ojos y dio un respingo-_

_- Oh, solo estaba descansando… -Booth sonrió incrédulo- Vale, reconozco que igual estaba haciendo lo que nos dijeron en las clases pre-parto. Pero es eso para demostrar que no sirve de nada…_

_- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a demostrarlo? –Preguntó sentándose junto a ella-_

_Brennan le cogió la mano y se ayudó de ella para incorporarse. Luego hizo que se sentara detrás con las piernas estiradas y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Booth agarró su otra mano._

_- ¿Cómo vas con las respiraciones? –Le preguntó apoyándose en el sillón para estar más cómodo-_

_- Puede que esto sí sirva para algo…_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Me relaja._

_- Eso es porque estoy yo aquí. –Brennan sonrió y dejó sus manos colocadas sobre su barriga-_

_- He estado pensando en el nombre… A mi madre le gustaba Claire. –Booth la acarició sobre la ropa-_

_- Es muy bonito._

_- ¿Y a ti? –Preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarle-_

_- Parker me ha dicho Erin._

_- Me gusta. –Respondió complacida- ¿Erin Claire?_

_- Erin Claire Booth-Brennan. Es perfecto._

- Un último empujoncito y estará aquí, Brenn. –Dijo una sonriente Ángela-

- No puedo más…

- Venga, sí que puedes. Piensa en su carita… -La animó el médico que la estaba atendiendo-

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó antes de la última contracción-

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bones. –Ella sonrió y comenzó a empujar de nuevo-

Booth se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Sus lágrimas humedecieron la cara de Brennan, que sintió cómo las suyas empezaban a inundarle también los ojos. El médico hizo llorar a la niña y ofreció al padre cortar el cordón. Con mucho cuidado, Booth cogió las tijeras y cortó a la altura que le indicaron. Luego la tumbaron sobre su madre, que solo pudo romper a llorar y acariciarle la espalda mientras miraba a Booth como si no se lo creyera. Cam y Ángela, visiblemente emocionadas, acariciaron los hombros del agente antes de salir de los vestuarios para dejarles solos. El ATS colocó una mantita sobre la niña.

- ¿Cómo se llama esta pequeñina? –Preguntó el médico mientras pasaban a ambas a la camilla para trasladarlas al hospital-

- Erin Claire. –Respondió Booth cogiéndole la manita al bebé-

- Erin Claire Booth. -Murmuró Brennan cogiéndole la mano-

**El nombre lo saqué de los segundos nombres de las hermanas Deschanel. Zooey Claire y Emily Erin. Sé que la mayoría quiere Christine, pero es un nombre que a mí personalmente no me gusta y como en casi todos los fics están usando ese… He querido ser original.**

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí está el epílogo. Es cursi hasta decir basta, como yo. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, por aconsejarme (Quela, Caris_Bennet, Ame... me han servido de mucho vuestros consejos). Solo puedo desear que os guste y que sigáis leyéndome cuando se me ocurra otra historia y la ponga por aquí. ¡Gracias, en serio!**

**Epílogo**

Cuando llegó a casa dejó la chaqueta y las llaves sobre la mesa y encendió la luz del pasillo. Llevaba todo el día pensando en volver a tener a su hija en brazos, se le había hecho la tarde eterna. Siempre era feliz trabajando. Los huesos no hablaban, pero tampoco daban problemas ni la cuestionaban. Le apasionaba su trabajo y aunque poco a poco aprendía que tenía una vida a parte de la antropología, lo que había ocurrido hoy era mucho más que eso.

Después de la baja por maternidad, Cam le había permitido tener a la niña deambulando por el Jeffersonian siempre y cuando estuviera atendida en todo momento y no entorpeciera la labor del laboratorio. Siempre estaba en el carrito con algún peluche y se entretenía observando a su madre examinando huesos. Ángela, Hodgins e incluso la propia Cam pasaban por su despacho de vez en cuando por si necesitaba que le echaran una mano. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Erin cumplió los 10 meses. Booth ya le había comentado que llegaría un momento en que empezara a intentar ponerse de pie o a hablar, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser tan difícil controlarla mientras trabajaba. Así que tomaron la decisión de que Booth se cogiera unas semanas libres hasta que pudieran contratar a alguien que la cuidara cuando no estuvieran en casa. Y ese había sido el primer día. Y le había costado aunque no tenía intención de admitirlo delante de nadie.

Escuchó voces que provenían del baño y se acercó en silencio.

- Vamos papá, no cabemos los tres. –Decía Parker entre risas-

- Sí que cabemos, venga, entra y agarra a tu hermana.

- Vale, pero tú no cabes.

- Sí que quepo, ya verás.

Brennan sonrió imaginando lo que estaban haciendo. Se asomó al quicio de la puerta y les vio intentando meterse juntos en la bañera. Parker se reía a carcajadas con Erin en brazos y Booth intentaba cruzar las piernas para dejarles espacio. Lo estaban poniendo todo perdido.

- ¿Qué te dije? –Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios-

- El pato de Erin sí que no cabe. –Booth volvió a reír-

- No le hace falta, se lo pasa bien así. –La cogió de los brazos de su hijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de volver a meterla en el agua-

Se le ocurrió algo disparatado y antes de arrepentirse se dirigió a su habitación y se puso un bañador. Se sentó en la cama pensando si sería una mala idea y se dijo que nunca lo sabría si no lo hacía.

- ¿Hay sitio para una más? –Los tres miraron a la puerta-

Booth le sonrió de esa forma tan encantadora que a ella ya no le afectaba. Y la derritió.

- Mamá… -Gimoteó la pequeña con bastante claridad estirando los brazos hacia ella-

- Vaya, ¿lo has oído Bones? Lo ha dicho, ¡ha dicho mamá!

- ¿De verdad? –Preguntó con incredulidad a pesar de que lo había escuchado perfectamente-

- Sí, sí que lo ha dicho. –Corroboró Parker-

- Es su primera palabra. –Dijo Brennan arrodillándose delante de la bañera y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Erin- Has dicho mamá… -Murmuró sin poder evitar que afloraran algunas lágrimas de sus ojos-

La cogió en brazos y la envolvió con una toalla. Booth se percató de que la abrazaba con ansia y salió de la bañera.

- Yo creo que donde caben tres… -Comenzó a decir agarrando a Brennan de una mano para ayudarla a entrar-

Le quitó la toalla a Erin y se sentó dentro con los ellos.

- Papá, ahora sí que no cabes.

- Vale, me rindo. –Concedió alzando las manos-

Se arrodilló detrás de la antropóloga y le colocó el pelo. Ella cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la espalda del bebé. Parker salió de la bañera, se secó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Su padre le había enseñado bien.

- Sé que no lo vas a reconocer, pero lo has pasado mal hoy…

- Sí. –Contestó sin más.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó incrédulo-

- Que sí, que lo he pasado mal. Quería cogerla y… que me sonriera. –Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla- Venía con intención de no decir nada, en eso tienes razón.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado?

- Que ha dicho "mamá". –Respondió como si fuese algo obvio-

Booth se incorporó y Brennan se echó hacia delante cuando vio su intención. Se sentó justo detrás de ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. –Sonrieron-

- Pregúntamelo. –Booth supo enseguida a lo que se refería. El corazón le dio un vuelco-

Llevaban varios días hablando del tema pero ninguno lo había propuesto de forma oficial. Él estaba dispuesto, por supuesto que lo estaba. Quería preguntárselo una y otra vez y escuchar su respuesta. Y sonreír y gritar en silencio que había dicho que sí. Porque sabía que contestaría que sí. Había cambiado muchísimo en el último año y medio. Veía en su cara que ya no tenía miedo, que quería lanzarse al vacío y acertar o equivocarse, pero nunca arrepentirse de no haber hecho algo. Respiró profundamente antes de formular la pregunta más importante de su vida a la mujer más importante. _A su futura mujer._

- Tú… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Nunca dejaré de sorprenderte.

**Las reviews son lo mejor de escribir ;)**


End file.
